ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Megalobugard
This one is easy The wide scan info is correct but if you don't have widescan or are just lazy here you go. There is a little valley in the NM area where there are two sections of bugards. North and south. Placeholder spawns in the north section. One bugard that is not the place holder can switch between the north and south set. The other spot the place holder spawns is up the ramp north of the first spot. He will not be the one by the hut and CAN wander east to the other set of bugards. NM always spawns in the valley. The valley spawn will have 1-2 non-placeholders, the spot north of it will have 2, and the east section will have 2. Longest time i've seen him take out of 6 kills was about 2 hours and others have said they've gotten all in little over the hour window. ---------------------- If all this information is no longer valid due to the Update in Aug. ~ Why is it still listed there? Its confusing as hell. Just seems Pointless.... -- 14:28, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :I'll make it easy.. just remove it all! New information about possible place holders can be discussed on the talk page now. -- 18:03, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Makes much more sense, I was getting so confused after I read it all then it said it wasn't valid. Mad waste of time y'know. -- 18:06, 9 September 2007 (CDT) So, now 6 months later, i realize I was incorrect in saying that the PH info had changed with the August update (hadn't camped it since then). The prior PH info was correct, but rather than placing it on the main page, I will put it here. :In the Correct area of Lufaise Meadows (G-8/H-8), if you use Widescan and look at your list, you will see 5 distinct group of Gigantobugards inside the larger area (without going through the smaller arteries. The Gigantobugard group will be: ::2 Gigantobugards ::-stuff- ::3 Gigantobugards ::-stuff- ::2 Gigantobugards ::-stuff- ::1 Gigantobugard ::-stuff- ::2 Gigantobugards :"stuff" refers to any combination of the orcs, gigas, and gigas' pets in the spawn region. :Either group 1 (2 bugards), group 2 (3 bugards), or group 4 (1 bugard) will have an extra mob outside of those numbers. The extra mob will always be the bottom one of the group it's in, and will rotate through the 3 potential pop groups. The bottom mob of whichever of those 3 group has an extra is the Placeholder. :The first group spawn to the Northwest of the valley, the 2nd group spawns to the Northwest/West of the valley, and the 4th group is the mob(s) IN the valley (actual pop area). :Megalobugard will ALWAYS pop as the 2nd mob in the 4th group. :Pop time is indeed ~1 hour. I've killed NM, went away for an hour, killed 1 PH, and NM popped next. alternatively, I've continued killing during the time, and the NM will still pop shortly after 1 hour from last death. :I know I added a lot, but hopefully it clears up any confusion my earlier statement may have caused. :--Seeko 18:36, 16 April 2008 (UTC) - Above Method works like a charm <3 --Bethor Bismarck 18:43, January 27, 2012 (UTC) - While the above method is 100% correct with place holders, it seems that in fact somewhere along the line, the spawn timer has been changed. It now appears to be a fixed spawn of exactly 1.5 hours when Megalo pops. I found this to be true 4/4 for my trial and for the people doing it before me that told me about it. --Darkhorse696 14:32, April 11, 2012 (GMT) - Only one of the 3 PHs will spawn 5 mins after the last PH's TOD. Don't go running around looking for all 3 to be up at once. If you're tracking by mob IDs you'll have to rotate the 3 different IDs to see which one spawned. They also seem to spawn much further north than the NM. I've seen them mostly spawn around G-7 and H-7 while the NM spawns around G-8. --Geekgirl101 12:00, June 18, 2012 (UTC) -'After multiple successful camps using the 2-3-2-1-2 method in the past, I found it does not work anymore (as of 12/22/13)'. The PH ID numbers are not the same, the "floater" PH between the groups is not the same, everything about this NM has changed from what I can see. I camped for 2 hours (within window) using the "floating PH" method, would not pop. Mob ID's of the floater never matched up to the IDs on the front page either. I decided to go after just the mobs with matching IDs. 2 hours later, still no pop. I decided to start killing everything and after 1 wave of killing all in the area I, the NM popped. I'm not sure what mob made him pop, more testing needs to be done. HadesDrayco (talk) 21:25, December 22, 2013 (UTC) - Used the 2-3-2-1-2 method killing the extra spawn (bottom one) in groups 1, 2, and 4 and NM spawned after about half and hour. I did not however look at the PH ID's so not sure if ID numbers changed Brainchildjohn 01:24 January 1, 2014 - Camped this at least 5 times since 12/22/13, and the floating PH method has worked every time. Editted the main page to say MAY not work, since it clearly didn't work for that person. --Kyrie (talk) 10:20, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Testimonials * Rediculously easy solo, 75SAM/NIN started fight with 430hp because I had been farming, ended with 430hp. no 2hr needed, started fight with 130~tp, waited until sekkanoki +200tp was ready, fusion skillchain, 2 more single ws's killed it, did notice it has high auto-regen, 1%hp per tick, but no matter, just beat this thing down.JavelinX 04:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) * Soloable by 75 BLM using 2hr, almost certainly possible without. Used /whm, but /rdm would likely be better. Start with SS/Blink/Phalanx, then cast Tier IV spells until you run out of mp, then manafont and finish with AMII or Tier 4 nukes. Broke stoneskin right at the end. AMII did around 1650 dmg, T4 around 1300. Pudder 00:04, September 6, 2009 (UTC) * Soloable by a Level 69 THF/NIN with Status Bolts or a 68 NIN/WAR, and also soloable by a 67 DRG, with BLU sub, also easily soloable by a 75 BST/NIN using Courier Carrie. * Soloable by 75 Blu/Nin with relative ease. * Soloable by Nin75/Thf37, engage and afk! : Soloable by Mnk75/Thf37 engage and afk! : Soloable by Brd75/Nin37 with relative ease. 0/9 all 9 times not 1 thing droped! -- Pidion 23 August 2009 * Easily soloable by 62 BST/NIN using Funguar Familiar and proper DD gear. * Very Easliy soloable by a DRG75/WHM37, I had about 800/1255 HP at the time that he popped so I grabbed him just so I had claim, I was a bit worried that he would bit a bit harder then the gigantobugards around, but to my surprise for the first 50% of his health he barely hit me, I had to use a healing breath twice just because of my initial health when I first claimed him, was not too worried about death. -- Fyyvoaa 22:11, 19 March 2009 (UTC) * Easily soloable by a 65BLU/31NIN, i had +40 str (with coeurl sub) +10 eva and +10 eva skill. Missed me a lot and didn't have any trouble getting my shadows back up. Granted me 53 exp and no drops. Kitsunewolf 16:07, 15 June 2009 (UTC) * Soloable by a 75RDM/15THF. Bio III & Poison II helped counter the Auto Regen. Had typical RDM buffs up at all times and Enblizzard II, and straight up melee'd it. Misses a lot. 0/2 so far. Raos 05:42, 5 July 2009 (UTC) * Solo'd by 72DNC/36NIN Ridiculously easy, but stupidly long fight (considering you're so high he can't even hit you, but you lack the serious damage to put him down quickly). The whole battle was probably about 10-15 mins long, in that time I'm not sure if Megalo hit me even 20 times total.. Only casted shadows 4-5 times through the whole thing to, didn't need curing waltzes, didn't need drain sambas. The only thing that makes me dislike this fight as DNC is that it's in no way a challenge, but will still take you a good while to take him down. Slipispsycho 11:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) * Soloable by 85BLU in less than 10 seconds. --Car.Masenko 08:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) bottom valley been farming megalobugard for past few days killing it non-stop, followed what people say about where the PH is. Now today one Gigantobugard popped in the valley and then megalo popped, which is fine except while fighting the NM a second giganto popped in the valley. this worried me so i cleared those two after the NM and sure enough 3 gigantobugards spawned in the bottom valley at the five minute timer. i thought there was one there and if second, the second was the PH --Brysky 14:48, 25 March 2009 (UTC) there can be up to 3 bugards in the valley- hephaetus bahamut 'camping w/o widescan' Ok here is the easiest way to do this. A: the whole "will not spawn unless all 4 bugards have spawned in the valley" statement is completely false. I have camped this for years off and on and have, on multiple occasions, popped Megalo on my first PH kill. The area's NW and NE are seperated by a tree directly N from the valley where megalo spawns.There should be 2 bugards in the NW and 2 in the NE quadrants.Do not confuse the other 2 bugards in the area's as part of these groups there is one E of the wooden hut with the tree next to it in the NE zone that is not part of the group also there is one near the kurrea spawn point this is also not part of the groupings. Now if there are more than 2 Bugards in either the NW or the NE qudrant then kill all 3 if both area's have 2 bugards kill the ones in the valley.Happy hunting. User:Hephaetus Bahamut I found Megalobugard was very handy in skilling up Throwing/Marksmanship 100ish until the low 140s when skillups declined. His AutoRegen makes it very convenient; however, it would be rude to monopolize the NM if someone else was hunting. It does not Rage after 2.5 hours incase anyone was curious. -Orkin (Phoenix) @ Darkhorse696 I just killed Megalobugard exactly 1h after last time of death so it has not been changed. - April 19, 2012